The Big Brother Wolf
by Nyx Crepsley
Summary: Going to be a short on as soon as I get everything updated. Bigby has a sister with a secret and Bigby is going to find out what shes hiding! Classic big brother fluffyness and unexpected naughty times. R&R
1. Disclaimer

Authors Note: I OWN NOTHING. I am only borrowing the characters for my own amusment. Except Clara is mine! All mine! R&R. Hope you all enjoy it. ?


	2. Big Brother Wolf

Snow watched patiently as her husband of almost 2 years now paced back and forth in their bedroom. So long it seemed that the Crooked Man, Bloody Mary and even Crane had been dealt with. Longer still did it seem that Bigby finally got up the nerve to ask her out and for them to FINALLY get together. And even longer than that did it seem that it was revealed that Bigby not only had feelings for Snow , but feelings that went far beyond romantic attraction, as if THAT wasnt obvious to everyone when the cubs had come along... all six of them! But the big shock was that Bigby also had siblings, or at least a younger sister. One that King Cole himself had helped Bigby hide after coming over from the homelands.

This mysterious little sister's name was Clara. She and Bigby had been born a while apart and though they did not know for sure how long, wolves aren't the greatest with gauging with time, nor did they share a mother. They did share a father though, The North wind. Clara too had been the runt of the litter, even smaller than Bigby had been. In fact it had been their father that had been the one to tell Bigby about his sister and lead him to her. Luckily Bigby had listened to the North Wind for once.

His sister had not been as loved or protected as he had been. Instead she had been abandoned by her mothers pack and left to die as the runt in wolf packs often did. The Alpha male of the pack, named Fang, had been angry that his mate Sage, Clara's mother, had been seduced by the North Wind and resented the resulting litter. However Fang did not dare bring the wrath of the North Wind on his pack by him killing the entire litter, most of the pups were dark gray like himself, and begrudgingly he could claim as his own as well. For 6 out of the 7 pups, the 7th being the runt, were purely wolves and held no trace of their real fathers powers.

But that one red she wolf runt did... and would easily reveal his mates infidelity, shaming him and his pack. THAT he would not allow!

Still Fang was not happy. He may be forced to deal with six pups that were not his own... but not the red she wolf! She was the only sign that this litter was not his. And he could always blame the death of one pup on nature itself. Fang chose that the runt would not survive their first year as most runts died anyway during that time. The Alpha tolerated Clara until she could start to eat meat... then he started his assault. Chasing her away from kills and not allowing her to eat or be near the rest of the litter, making her weak. Clara had somehow survived on scraps and tiny rodents she could catch.

But soon the alphas and her litter mates started to move on to join the pack. But Clara was simply too weak to follow, so they left her behind to die. The North Wind however was watching this and would not allow his youngest daughter to meet such a horrible fate. And thus found Bigby to help her where he could not.

Thankfully Bigby found her, just in the nick of time too! Clara had been a mere shadow of a wolf pup barely alive, and surrounded by carnage birds. The sight had filled him with such sorrow and yet begrudging inspiration at this tiny pups will to live as even in her weakened state she desperately tried to stand and growl at him to protect herself against a wolf she did not know.

And Bigby even with his reputation could not let such a tiny and innocent pup die such a cruel fate simply for being the runt as he had been. So instead he had calmed her, picked her up as gently as he could and had taken her back to his den. He then fed her all she could eat, keeping her safe and warm, nursing her to health. Even after she was well enough to survive on her own, Bigby decided to let her stay and continued raising her himself. In fact most of his "Hunting" had been to feed Clara as well as himself.

The two had been inseparable ever since. But when the Adversary had attacked, Bigby had hidden her away for her own safety. But soon he realized she would never be safe in the homelands and when he had joined King Cole to flee, Bigby had begged the King to keep his sister safe and hidden from harm. Even after becoming the Sheriff, Bigby had kept her hidden so as to avoid his reputation tainting Clara's. Allowing her to be Clara, not just the baby sister of the Big Bad Wolf. This of course had been Bigbys idea. Clara had been sent to the Farm and worked as an enforcer there until she decided she wanted to see the city and set off on her own to find her brother again.

Snow loved their story, it was heartwarming to see her big bad Sheriff in that light. And honestly Clara and Bigby could not have been more opposites if they tried. Unlike her brother Clara was almost hyper, playful and very personable, easy to approach and talk to. She was a lot like a giant puppy really. A lot of Fables liked her. Though it had been a little rough when Clara had revealed to them that the infamous Big bad wolf was in fact her big bad brother. As she so put it, teasingly of course.

Granted the two did have striking similarities. Aside from their gender, they were mirror images of each other. Both looking very "wolfish" and being very attractive of course. This was save for Clara's bright green eyes to Bigby's amber ones. Clara did however match Bigby's need to protect those she cared for with a fiery passion and once angered was quick to lash out in full force. Clara did have tamer reputation then her brother which everyone saw as a blessing. While Bigby had eaten...well everyone... Clara was only known for eating 7 young goats and their mother, a poor farmer's livestock and scaring the shit out of a poor young boy who she overheard playing a very unpleasant prank. Clara in full form was only half the size of her brother and instead of having gray and black fur, Clara had dark red fur with a tiny tuff of white on her chest in a V shape. Overall Clara was well liked and very close to Bigby... except for right now of course...

"I can't figure this shit out Snow. I KNOW she is up to something! I swear sometimes I smell a strange aftershave on her but... fuck she's doing a good job hiding whatever she's doing. Why won't Clara say anything about it? Why won't she tell me? I'm her big brother! I should know this shit! We've never had secrets between us before ever! All I know she is sneaking off to see someone or do something. And she is going out of her way to hide it from me."

Bigby paced in front of the bed irritably scratching at his perpetual 5'o clock shadow before he turned back to Snow. He was right, Clara HAD been acting very strangely. Going missing at least once or twice a week, being out of touch for hours on end if not the entire day, and after all the worry and frustration... Clara would only give anyone the barest of explanations before heading home or locking herself in her office. It had been going on for almost a year. Blue boy had told Snow about Clara's strange habits and that her vanishing act had been by far more frequent while she and Bigby had been on their honeymoon. Sometimes, Blue boy reported, that he wouldn't see Clara for days. One time had almost been a week! The only reason he hadn't called to tell them was because even if he didn't see her all of the files would be piled up on his desk, beautifully completed and waiting to be signed every single morning and after lunch like clockwork. It had been the ONLY indication that Clara had been there or was even alive.

Snow had spoken to Clara about this and her reasoning had been that Blue Boy had simply missed her. That she had been either running around doing various errands for Fable town or had been merely locked in her office.

Since Snow had known Bigby to do the same thing when he first started at the Business Office, and given how similar they were, Snow had accepted it. But now she was highly skeptical, but Clara still had all her files done every morning and after lunch on her desk, again like clockwork so Snow really couldn't do much for it. That didn't mean however that it didn't bother the hell out of poor Bigby.

"You don't think she's sneaking off to see Colin or is screwing the Woodsman do you?"

Snow gave her beloved Bigby a look, closed her book that she really hadn't been reading anyway and sighed. Then she smiled. Clara had definitely been up to something lately. And it was driving her brother crazy as he tried to figure out what.

"Bigby! Are you hearing yourself? Clara almost ATE Colin, firstly. Secondly she almost killed Woody for what he did to you back in the homelands. And lastly... did it ever occur to you that maybe she's hiding this from you BECAUSE you are her big brother, and the big bad wolf to boot?"

Bigby stared at Snow for a moment looking very worried and tired before he rubbed his eyes with one hand.

"Yeah Snow, it did... but what could be so bad that she'd jump though so many hoops to hide it from me... from us?" Bigby removed his shirt and changed in to a pair of cooler boxer shorts to sleep in. Snow smirking as she took in the good show of Bigby's muscled back and sexy bare ass for the short time it was exposed before he climbed in to bed.

"I don't know Bigby. Maybe she's not sure of whatever it is herself? Or maybe she thinks she'll get in to trouble for it? She's probably just going out near the farm to go in to her full form and run around free in the woods. You know how much she loves doing that."

Bigby thought on that for a moment, that was very possible. But something in him told him otherwise. Clara wouldn't hide something so silly would she?

"What about that other scent on her? I swear I've smelled it on her a few times and I've smelled it before too I am sure of it."

Snow put her book down and snuggled in to her husband's arms and lovely muscled and hairy chest.

"Maybe she had a fling a few times? Some random beau she met at the Trip Trap? She is an adult now Bigby."

Bigby sighed and curled around Snow, his beloved wife.

"I don't know Snow. I just worry about her. She's really the only blood family I have. Maybe your right though... Maybe she's just trying to find her place here and is having some fun on the side. She'd never intentionally put Fable town or any of us in danger. I want to trust her on this but Snow...after Faith and Lilly... I just want to keep her safe. "

Snow smiled and stroked his hair after turning off the bed side lamp. Truly her Wolf was a kind and loving soul with only the best intentions for not only her and Clara but for all of Fable town.

"I know Bigby, I'm sure she'll tell us when she's ready. I'll invite her over for dinner tomorrow night and we can clear the air. Let her know we love her and that we're worried about her. She'll understand and I'm sure its nothing to worry about. You should get some sleep though, a cranky Sheriff is the last thing anyone in Fable town wants."

Bigby chuckled, kissing her forehead softly and spooning up behind Snow to hold her as close as possible.

"Yeah, your probably right. I mean what the worst thing she'd get in to?"

Snow giggled at Bigby's dry tone as he held her tightly. The warmth in his soft chuckle was infectious.

"Screwing Woody?"

Bigby laughed at the obserity. Clara hated the woodsman morethen he did! How could he think that?!

"Or Flycatcher or a Mundy."

They both started laughing harder. There was no way THAT would happen! Clara avoided mundies like the plague and Flycatcher? No way in hell!

"Or Bufkin!"

They laughed harder.

"Or Bluebeard!"

Bigby burst out laughing then. THAT was just plain insanity! Blueberd hate him and steered clear of Clara because she was his sister.

"Really Snow? Bluebeard? I'd be more worried about HIM then Clara! She eat him alive. Literally! Thats just absurd!"

Snow laughed then too, it was truely ridiculous now she thought about it. The two avoided the other as if thet thought the other had cooties! The thought of the two actually being a couple was hilarious.

"Your right Bigby... lets discuss this more in the morning. We have to sleep, lots of work in the morning..."

Snow yawned as Bigby nodded and sighed happily behind her. Both of them smiling and happily falling asleep in the others arns in to a peaceful dream world where they could rest and awake ready to take on the next day.


	3. Midnight Worries

Despite his efforts Bigby didn't sleep long that night. Instead he laid there in his bed, his wife Snow sleeping peacefully in his arms, and his children... all six of them who had apparently at some point or another gotten in to bed with them! Luckily for them that Prince Laurence had out of gratitude for Bigby and Snow saving his life and stopping his suicide attempt after his late wife's murder, had given the family his second home that was just outside of the city with few munddies to disturb them and just enough space for all of them to live while they gathered up the funds to have a home built just a few miles from the Farm so Bigby could live with them and not disturb any one on the Farm itself. But that could take awhile, thankfully Bigby's penny pinching over the centuries had helped a lot but with 6 little ones to feed... well it wasn't cheap.

Bigby looked at the pack of children or pups as he called them, with all the love and affection he held in his heart. His daughters Winter,Blossom and Therese. They were his heart and soul. His little princesses, and did they know it! Even now! And then there were his sons, Darien, Conner and Ambrose, they were his pride. And Snow... she was his joy. Hands down. Yes, he loved his family with all his heart. He wouldn't trade them for the world. But man did they eat! A LOT! And feeding said appetites cost money. And don't even get him started on clothes!

But money was not what was keeping him awake. It was Clara, his sister that worried him. Snow was right she was a full grown woman now... She wasn't a pup anymore, he knew that. But damn it if he still didn't see that bone thin, dirty, tiny, shivering red furry pup looking up at him terrified, starving and desperately trying to stand on stick thin legs that could barely hold her weight. He remembered with haunting clarity how terrible she had looked when he had found her. It still gave him pause and at times nightmares.

Her red fur, caked in long dried blood and filth, riddled with fleas, her tiny paws covered in mud and ears full of fat blood sucking ticks. She trembled almost violently as she stumbled in her attempts to stand up. She was little more than a furry skeleton. And so tiny... so very very tiny. Her growling made her cough and fall over as she showed him her teeth all in a futile effort to drive him away. Even as the carnage birds crept closer.

That was the Clara he saw when he closed his eyes. The helpless, barely alive pup. So scared, hungry, cold and all alone. It broke his heart every time.

It was those efforts she made to stay alive that made him take her up in his jaws ever so gently and carry her to the nearest stream and help her wash her fur. As her mother and pack SHOULD have done. Runt or not! After that he had helped her remove all the ticks and fleas from her ears and fur. Showing her what and how to roll in the plants that would keep them away. Then her took her back to his cave where his own dinner sat. He could still see that starving but terrified look in her big green eyes. Then that look of awe and caution she'd given him when he had given her the meat.

It made him want to sob, even then he'd been forced to look away. It broke his heart. But that moment he promised himself that he would make her his pack. And he would protect her with his life as long as he lived. And protect her he did. Unfortunately Bigby never did find Fang or any of his pack and punish them for leaving Clara to starve and die like they had, and for the cruelty they had shown her.

Bigby sighed and shook off the thoughts, he wouldn't think of that now. Not around his children and Snow. But damn was he worried. He hadn't seen Clara for a day and a half. And she lived in his old apartment. His office was right next to hers! And yet, she remained unseen. He hoped she was alright and knew what she was doing or more importantly whoever she was sneaking off to. It was that thought that kept him wide awake well in to the night as the clock on the wall ticked away the time.

"Damn it Clara, I hope you know what your doing... I don't know what I'd do with out you..."

Bigby muttered under his breath as he snuggled his wife and children closer to him. But even still, he worried. He had to know what she was doing, or who she was seeing. He didn't care who or what it was as long as she was safe. Saying goodbye to his mother was hard enough on him, he could survive burying his baby sister. He'd talk to Holly at the Trip Trap when he did his rounds. Clara and Holly were as thick as thieves. Bigby guessed because Holly had lost her sister Lilly, and Clara never had an older sister to talk to just him. So if Clara was in any kind of situation, Holly would know. And if trouble sprang up that Clara felt he couldn't handle or didn't want him involved in , that's where she would go. Luckily for Bigby, Holly and him had come to an understanding after it was revealed that Clara was his little sister.

You could say he and Holly had a little heart to heart and the troll understood what it felt like to want protection for a younger sibling. The two were at least honest with each other and Gren didn't give him nearly as much crap as he used to because of it. A lot of Fables loved Clara. She was energetic, personable, always willing to listen and go those extra miles and then some for anyone who needed help. Hell, even Auntie Greenleaf adored her! Which was really saying something. But the old witch had softened up a bit lately after Bigby had saved her tree.

Bigby looked at the time, it was almost 1am. He needed to sleep. He took his phone off the bed side table and sent Clara a short text. She had actually introduced the fable community to the technology. It made his job so much easier! And a lot more Fables could get jobs now too! They could work on call and never worry about missing extra hours if they weren't home. It had helped the entire community get closer and stay connected.

 ** _Clara, Snow and I would like to have you over to join us for dinner. Are you free to come?_**

Bigby hit send. Knowing his sister she was wide awake much like himself. Being wolves, sleep at night never came easy so they often spent sleepless night texting back and forth, discussing cases, business and the phone vibrated a few monents later.

 _ **Sure. Name the time and place, and I'll be there.**_

Bigby smiled, he'd text her that information in the morning when he asked Snow. He placed his phone back on the charger and laid back down. He needed to get at least a few hours of sleep before the day started. He shut his eyes and forced himself to relax. But even in his dreams he couldn't completely escape his worries.

 _Please Clara, please be ok... for my sake , if not your own. I can't lose you too._


	4. Booty Call (Rated M)

RATED M CHAPTER! And yes I know the info in this fiction is a mix between the game and the comics but I love both and I started reading the comics after I saw the game. So enjoy anyway! Also I do not live in or anywhere near New York, only been there once for a VERY short time so I am very sorry if the locations are off or are vague. Also EXTRA BROWNIE POINTS TO ANYONE WHO CAN PICK OUT THE QUOTE FROM THE TV SHOW BLACK SAILS! Or at least it was a quote from the previews! So yes find it and put it in your review!

* * *

(Somewhere in the high class area in Manhattan's Upper West Side.)

New York, the city that never sleeps, and truly it was a well earned title. No matter what time someone was always awake and up to something. Or in this case two someone's were awake and were... very active.

"OH GODS! YES RIGHT THERE!" Called a voice of a woman, clearly in the throes of passion with her lover from the privately owned towering manor that stood almost menacingly over the gated community it occupied. And any passerby would do well to no disturb the couple, not that anyone went near the damn place to begin with... it was truly a forbidding and down right creepy looking place. And it's owner was even creepier...

(Inside the manor)

"Oh yes my dear, you like that don't you?...You feel so good... so wet for me and so tight!"

A bald, but quite tanned muscular gentleman all but growled softly and affectionately in to his lovers ear as he moved to kiss her pale neck and nibble at her collar bone. The heat between himself and his lover was a sharp but erotic contrast to the cooler night air. For once New York was not in a heat wave during the summer! His beard was neatly trimmed and black as pitch, tickling her skin slightly as he kissed and thrust heatedly in to her welcoming body. His golden hoop earring flashed softly in the dim moonlight as his glasses jiggled as they laid on the bed side table as he and his partner made love in a tangle of limbs and soft dark silk sheets, causing the bed to rock against the wall and tables in their blind lust and need for completion.

"Oh YES BLU! OH! Don't stop! Don't stop! Oh FUCK YES! THERE! RIGHT THERE! OH HARDER BLU! HARDER!"

Bluebeard chuckled softly as his auburn haired lover continued to chant obscenities as she begged and pleaded with him in that voice of hers that he loved to her calling his name. Her voice was glorious in that half breathy whimper half pleading scream tone she took on when ever they made love like this. And when she used that very voice to call his name... all he could think of was how to make her say it again and again... Even with this in mind he couldn't help but tease her.

"Such a foul mouth you have my love... I dare say you could make a sailor blush... and I should know!"

His chuckling and taunt earned him a playful smack to the shoulder only to then have her moan most deliciously as he granted her wish. After all what kind of gentlemen would he be if he dare to deny a lady what she pleaded for him to do? He could only smile as he looped her long, curvy and smooth legs around him. One over his shoulder and the other high around his waist, and thrusting as hard and as deeply as he dared.

"Right there my dear? Is that the spot?"

Bluebeard smiled broadly as his lover gasped at the new angle and squirmed in his arms as she begin to whimper and make a "owwww" sound, it so soft and quiet that he almost missed it but he was very glad he had not! He chuckled darkly, oh yes! He knew what THAT sound meant all too well! He leaned closer to her ear as he thrust in to her body faster and slipped one callused hand down her belly and to the top of her sex to play with her most sensitive area and make her arch her back for him as she dug her nails or claws rather in to his back, mixing a lovely taste of dark pleasure and pain in to the mix.

"Yes my beauty, sing for me! Go on, don't hold back. Let me hear you howl for me... let go my love...Show me what I do to you. Let me have you now, and I will give you the world."

Bluebeard whispered in to her ear as he kissed his way down to her breast and took her wine colored nipple in to his mouth. Sucking and lapping at the sensitive bud as he watched her lose all the control she had in her.

She howled at the top of her lungs as she clawed his back as she climaxed for him and screamed his name.

"OH FUCK BLU!" The woman bucked and shook with the force of her orgasm, howling softly as she did so until she finally went limp, panting hard and her eyes closed. Her body still shivering and covered in a sheen of sweat from their activities.

Bluebeard shuddered in his own pleasure as he watched and felt his lover climax for him. Shifting his weight and gripping her hips, pressing hard against her as he sought his own pleasure.

"That's right my dear, scream for me! Oh FUCK CLARA!" Bluebeard growled out her name and swore roundly as he too found his end, panting as his own orgasm finally subsided as he laid back on his elbows, breathing hard for several moments.

"Fucking hell Blu... that was... fuck!" Clara raked a now semi clawed hand through her hair and relaxed in to the feather soft California King sized bed, exhausted and spent, in more ways than one.

Bluebeard laughed breathlessly as he rolled over and off of Clara, just as exhausted, if not more so. They had been at it almost all night, an innocent touch and kiss on his sofa had turned heated rather quickly, which led to a quick round one of the sofa and ended on the floor with dishelved clothes and a hunger for more. That then led to an intense make out and groping from the living room to the hallway, to round two against the wall outside the door, shoes, pantyhose, socks, his tie, shirt and belt being disguarded along the way. Finally making it in to the bed room where the rest of their collective clothing being tossed around... somewhere... and finally the bed that had been their placement for the rest of the night.

Bluebeard had honestly lost track of how many condoms they had gone through... speaking of which. Bluebread begrudgingly got up, grabbing and donning his glasses, unashamedly naked in all his glory and headed straight to the washroom to clean up and to dispose of the now useless contraceptive. Noting with disgust just how oddly messy this particular piece of latex was. But he shrugged it off and washed his hands.

After a few moments Clara followed him to wash up herself as well. Not seeming to notice that she too was just as naked as her lover was or the nice view she was giving him as she leaned across the tub to turn on the shower taps and test the water temperature.

Bluebeard looked over at Clara. Ah yes, Clara Wolf, aka the Big Bad Wolf's baby sister. As much as he detested the Sheriff, Clara had stolen his heart. He wasn't sure when or how, but she had. The old Pirate smiled mischievously as he stole a very lovely view of her body as she moved to turn on the taps. He moved behind her and pulled her close to his chest.

"Mmmmm, what have we here... such a lovely lady, naked right in front of me... I'm afraid I must take advantage of you my dear. There is only so much temptation a man can take."

Bluebread muttered as he held her tightly trapped in his arms and began kissing her cheek and jaw line. Clara laughed at his antics. Bluebeard was really a very silly and affectionate man, under all the crusty Pirate bravado. If only everyone else could see what she saw in him. Sadly Bluebeard kept this side of his persona mostly to himself. But she still loved him for it.

"Down boy!" Clara giggled and squirmed as Bluebeard reached around her to turn off the taps.

"Hey! I want to shower!" Clara protested as Bluebeard held her tighter and moved to turn on the bath taps instead.

"And I want a bath. And you my She-wolf, " Bluebeard paused to kiss her soundly. "Will be joining me in said bath."

The large porcelain tub filled quickly with warm steaming water and a dollop of scented soap, before Bluebeard scooped Clara up in to his arms and climbed in.

Clara smiled as she rested her head against her Pirates well toned chest, enjoying his scent of salt and spicy aftershave mixed with the soft scent of soap.

Bluebeard sighed contently as he laid his head back and held his lover tightly.

"See, isn't this nicer than a shower?"

Clara smirked with her eyes closed. "I'll admit that it is. As long as you keep your hands from wandering again..."

Bluebeard glanced over at her and laughed breathlessly, in all honesty he hadn't even been thinking about that. As much as he loved their romping sessions, he needed some rest before they started back up again.

"Not to worry my She-Wolf, I am rather worn out myself. It'll be a while before I'm able to go again." Clara only hummed in acknowledgement as they settled in to a comfortable silence for a while.

"Any more questions concerning your whereabouts from the Sheriff lately?"

Clara scoffed and shifted her weight off her arm, causeing some water to lap at the side of the tub. "Only constantly. I'm honestly not sure how to tell him anymore. He has smelled your aftershave on me several times, I know he has."

Bluebeard rolled his shoulders, flexing all of the glorious muscles in his chest, providing some much appreciated eye candy for Clara as she ran her hand over his chest. "Perhaps I should stop wearing it then. If he keeps smelling it, he is sure to put things together..."

Clara shook her head almost a little too quickly, making Bluebeard chuckle softly. "Oh no, it'll be fine. Besides I happen to like the smell of your aftershave. And luckily you are not around him often enough for him to recognize it. Unless you suddenly become Bigby's new best friend anytime soon."

Bluebeard chuckled at the thought, "Very well then," he hugged her to him and kissed the crown of her head. "It'll come in time. Until then I am more than happy playing your... as you so eloquently put it my dear, your Pirate Booty call... still a terrible pun, Clara."

He scratched at his beard, thinking of their situation. At first their affair had only been very casual and there had been no real need to tell anyone about it. It was only a meeting with early morning coffee or the late night brandy, and the occasional lunch. Then it had developed in to more, a prolonged goodbye, a few random phone calls, an eventual dinner date... and then at long last, a stroll back to her home and a kiss goodnight. Soon after, they were lovers...

Those final had made it official in his book, now they saw each other or spoke on the phone regularly, had dinner at least twice a week if they could manage. It was a comfortable arangement. But lately Bluebeard was finding himself wanting more. He mentality shook off the thought. He knew his track record...it wasn't pretty. And he certainly didn't want to ruin what they had.

"Hey... Hey... Blu! You in there?" Clara playfully tugged at his ear as she pulled him away from his thoughts. Bluebeard smiled kissing her. "Sorry love, lost in my thoughts. Nothing important."

Clara smiled at him almost sadly. "I'm sorry Blu, I'll tell Bigby and Snow as soon as I can... I'm just worried how they'll react. Snow, I think she'll be schocked but ok with it. But Bigby... I'm not sure how he'll take it. Last thing anyone needs is him flying off the handle."

Bluebeard smirked at her petname for him, Blu... it was endearing in an odd way. But he loved it. "Would it be better if I were with you?" He asked almost to himself, he knew the answer but, still he had to at least offer.

"Oh, hell no! Blu! Are you kidding? He'd blow a gasket! You know how he is. Worse, we both know how YOU get around him too." Clara shook her head. She really knew how to pick them didn't she. She shook her head and grabed a washcloth and started to gently rub it down Bluebeard's chest.

"Snow has been asking too, so, next time I see her I'll set up a lunch date with her or something. Honestly the only other Fables I'm worried will have a bad reaction are Gren and Holly. But I have a feeling Holly has a hunch as to what I'm up to."

Bluebeard nodded, he knew how close she was to the troll and her didn't particularly like or care for it but, it made Clara happy so, he would tolerate it. "Very well, until then my love, we can keep each other as our little secret. But for right now... lets get you washed up befoee the water gets cold."

Clara chuckled as Blue beard stole the washcloth back and used the still warm water to rinse the sweat and other stains from her body, and she his, before they were forced from the tub as the bath water slowly turned to freezing.

Back in the bedroom Bluebeard insisted on changing the sheets, so Clara took the opportunity to check her phone as it flashed it's notification. It was Bigby.

 _ **Clara, Snow and I would like to have you over for dinner. Are you free to join us?**_

Clara had an idea as to what this was about and took it in stride. Clearly dinner was Snows idea to get her in a room alone with them so Bigby could grill her with questions. Certain questions that she wasnt sure she could or even wanted to answer just yet. But she couldn't refuse, that would just give her brother the green light to come and track her down. Besides Snow kept her brother on a tight leash, she wouldn't let him get too crazy, especially around the kids. With this in mind she sent her reply.

 ** _Sure, name the time and place. I'll be there._**

Well she had said she needed a proper opportunity to tell her brother and sister-in-law about her... boyfriend? Could she call Bluebeard that? Somehow that didn't suit him as she looked up to watch him finish straightening the bed. There was nothing boyish about him... he was... what was he really. Lover... Bluebeard was her lover. She decided, as that was the only title that came to mind.

"Coming to bed, my dear?" Bluebeard called over to her as he climbed under the sheets and offered the spot next to him. Clara smiled and set down her phone.

"Yeah, I'm coming Blu." Clara responded as she stood up and crossed the room to curl up next to him, allowing Bluebeard to pull her close to him, and spoon up behind her. Clara almost giggled, almost. Who would have guessed that her crusty old pirate was a cuddler? She smiled as she set his glasses on the night stand and turned out the light, just laying there in his arms listening to his steady breathing and steady heartbeat. Her final thought was of what she was going to tell Snow and Bigby next time she saw them. She only hoped it was convicing... otherwise she would be dealing with a very angry and nosy wolf... And that could only end badly.


End file.
